The Day for Visits and Fairytales
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Kaneki is ill and hasn't been able to come into work and see little Hinami, so it's up to Hinami to see him. Friendship/Sibling Fic


**The Day for Visits and Fairytales **

**Kaneki is ill and hasn't been able to come into work and see little Hinami, so it's up to Hinami to see him. **

"Are you sure that Hinami-chan will be ok on her own" Touka asked Yoshimura as they stood behind the counter of the coffee shop.

"Hinami needs to learn to do things on her own" the old ghoul said, giving Touka a reassuring smile "Don't worry the amount of times she's been out with Kaneki-kun I suspect the Ghoul Investigators have forgotten about her, but as long as she wears the disuse I'm sure she will be fine"

"I hope so"

Xxxx

Luckily Kaneki didn't live to far from the coffee shop and the directions that Touka had written down for her where simple enough, and she found herself outside the apartment without any trouble. Hinami was looking forward to seeing Kaneki's place, she had never been here before and she would feel pretty excited if Kaneki wasn't ill, the girl held onto the plastic bag tightly inside was tubs of coffee in case he ran out and some _meat _to give some energy and heal faster.

Hinami rapped on the door, she hoped she wasn't bothering Kaneki or that he was asleep or something because it was a while before she heard footsteps behind the door, she suddenly heard the click of the door being unlocked and a black haired boy pecked his head around the door surprised to a strange little girl on his doorstep. Himami was wearing one of her disguises a long black wig, a cap and huge sunglasses that covered half her face.

"Hello onii-chan, it's me Hinami" she took of glasses showing Kaneki her full face "how are you feeling" Hinami asked, she noticed that the half-ghoul was paler than usual and had a green tint on his face, he wore his regular eye patch but his visible had a dark bags under his eyes and he wrapped himself around a pale blue blanket under his pyjamas.

"Oh, it's you Hinami-chan I didn't recognise you then" Kaneki tried to laugh but it came out in week coughs, Hinami suddenly looked concerned he seemed to have the ghoul version of the 'cold', it would rare off in a few days but when you do have it, it was horrible Hinami only remembered to well.

"You don't look so well onii-chan, let's go inside" Kaneki opened the door wider for Hinami to enter and she stepped in to apartment, apart from the books on the table and the pile of mugs in the sink the apartment was surprising clean for a young man.

"So Hinami-chan" Kaneki said, turning to the smaller ghoul "Did you come on your own?"

"Yeah" Hinami said "Onii-san said she wanted to come but I wanted to do this myself, I can't have them looking after me forever can I" Kaneki smiled at her words, she sounded like her mother sometimes and he was glad that Hinami was becoming more independent but it still worried him sometimes, what if she slip up one day or that one of the ghoul investigators recognised her even though she was wearing a disuse.

"Ok, but as long as you were careful" He sighed, he sat sloped down on the coach and took a huge sigh,

"I'm sorry to bother you onii-chan, I will leave if you want" Hinami could see that the half-ghoul was tired,

"It's ok Hinami-chan, it makes a change from Hide visiting me, what have you got in the bag?" He asked and Hinami gasped,

"Oh, the manger asked me to give these to you, it's just more coffee since your too ill to buy any and just some meat to get your strength up" Kaneki knew too well what she meant by _meat_.

"Thank you Hinami-chan" He said "Could I ask another favour and put the meat in the fridge so I can have it later"

"Sure thing" Hinami quickly unpacked the bad, putting the coffee on the table and opened the fridge not surprised to find it empty and placed the meat in the fridge and went back the sit on the coach with her onii-chan.

"Have you been reading any good books onii-chan?" Hinami asked, wanting to start a conversation

"I've tried" Kaneki mumbled rubbing his eyes "But when I do my eyes get to swore and tired and all I want to do is go to bed"

"How about I try to read to you onii-chan!" Hinami said

"That would be nice Hinami-chan" Kaneki said with a smile on his face "There is a nice short story on the bookshelf you might like it's called 'Summer and Ice' it has a white cover on it at the bottom shelf" Hinami got up and walked towards the bookshelf amazed at the many books onii-chan had! Hinami hoped that one day she would have a bookshelf like Kaneki had, all full of books. She quickly found the book in no time, it was were onii-chan said it would be.

She snuggled close to her onii-chan and opened the book, it was a short story with only about sixty pages but Hinami enjoyed every minute of, it was about these two children who find a summer fairy in there garden one day and the fairy asked the two children to help her get her magic want back from the evil ice fairies, but it turned out that the summer fairy was the evil one and wanted her wand back so she could burn down the fairy kingdom. So the two children, using the knowledge and magic they had grained from their adventures in the fairy world stopped the summer fairy and she was imprisoned in a block of ice in the children's freezer.

Hinami was so intrigued by the story as the words tumbled from her mouth that she didn't notice that her onii-chan had fallen asleep until the end of the book. When Hinami noticed she gave a small chuckle and tucked the blacked around him that was already falling off.

She looked at the time in the kitchen, it was going to get dark soon she had better be going. She put the book back on the shelf, pulled on her coat and shoes ready to go. But before she did she stepped towards her onii-chan giving him a small 'get better soon' kiss on the check and let herself out the flat, and couldn't wait until she saw her onii-chan back at work once more.

**I don't think this one is as good as the last Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic but I just wanted to write it. I would like to thank those who have commented or favourite on ****The Day For the Park and Sibling's your comments make my day, and I hope you will all review on this one. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
